Clarity
by Animelover5510
Summary: A request from Jimmy-Bob ;P Thanks! Clarity by Zedd. Enjoy as you (hopefully) R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do NOT own No.6 or any characters. :'( Enjoy!**

Clarity by Zedd

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you  
Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Nezumi P.O.V

I jumped into the sewers with a sigh. I needed to come back home, but I couldn't. I had to stay away from Shion…Shion…I sighed again. I missed him so much it hurt, but I only brought him pain, so I had to stay away. I needed to see him again. He once said I made him feel emotions for the first time. That he finally felt human. Ironic how he was the one that taught me real emotion. He taught me love…and I hated how I needed him. He's reduced me to a sappy puddle. Another reason I needed to leave. Emotions got you hurt in the world and since I met him, I was full of them. My brain's saying leave, but my feet are taking me closer. I stood on the rubble that had been the barrier between No.6 and I. I walked to my old house and cautiously opened the door. Nothing jumped out but the smell of food. I smiled a little. So that fool still lived here. I kicked off my boots at the same time throwing my coat across the couch. Just like old times. I peeked in the pot and saw soup boiling. He must be coming back soon or he wouldn't have just left it on. I grinned as an evil idea entered my head. I heard the door open and called out, "Welcome back Shion! I have supper ready. How was work?" Imitating him. I heard a bag drop and a loud thud. I quickly ran out to make sure he hadn't fallen. He was fine, but had dropped some groceries. "Nezumi…?" He whispered "You know anyone else this good looking?" He took a shaky step forward then tackled me onto the floor. "Nezumi! Oh Nezumi!" I ran my fingers through his white hair. How I'd missed his soft hair. "Shion." I breathed He pulled away a little to look at me, his red eyed sparkling. "Are you really back for good?" "Yes. I'm back for good." He grinned and shoved his lips down to mine. "Shion…" I sighed "Daddy?" I heard a small voice ask. Shion scrambled up. "Oh! Shion, I forgot you were here. This is Nezumi, but you should call him daddy too." "Wait…who's this?" I asked Had Shion found a girlfriend? Or….no…he wouldn't! Would he? I felt the panic flit across my face. "This is Shion, remember that baby we had found before the Detention Center? Well, Dog keeper decided to name it Shion." He said brightly while I chuckled in relief. "Hey…Shion…" He looked at me with his head tilted slightly. "Yes Rat?" "Do you…well…I've been gone for six years…so, I guess I'd understand…" I dragged a hand through my raven black hair. "Rat? Are you okay?" "What I'm trying to ask is, did you find a…girlfriend while I was away?" He looked at me for a moment, then started to laugh so hard he cried. "Shion?" He reached over and hugged me. "Of course I haven't! No matter how much time passes, I could never forget about you Nezumi." He beamed when he saw my face light up. I was very relieved and I said so. He chuckled and snuggled into my chest happily. "Mister?" I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down to see the little Shion looking up at me. "What can I do for you Shion?" I asked "Nothing." Shion answered burrowing into my chest even more. "Ah…I meant your…son." I felt his face warm up. "Oh…"I looked down at the 6 year old, watching me. "We need a new name for you. How about…Kichirou? A name, just for us."

**Sorry that it's not done, this is all I could squeeze in since I gotta get up early to go camping. Until next time, this is Animelover5510, signing off! *salutes* R&R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

***runs in* Thank you! Thank you! *bows* ;P Now...thought I'd say this...I don't support Yuri or Yaoi...like anyone else I do love a good yaoi story though...hmm….'...*shakes head* Anyway, I'm just writing this for a request...thank you. *runs away***

"Nezumi, I'm going shopping." "I'll come with." I replied. He beamed "Okay!" We walked out and-as expected- I got some glances. "Is that...Rat?" Someone questioned I looked over my shoulder with a smirk. "Well hey there Dog keeper. Long time no see."

I dodged to the left and kicked my foot up to connect with a pair of ribs. She gasped, bent over, and glared at me. "Are we done here?" I asked, bored. Her answer was to lunge at me. I sighed but smashed my fist into her face, effectively sending her flying across the room. "Come on Inukashi, we both know you can't beat me. Just give up before you get hurt." "Never!" She huffed angrily. I shook my head. "Rat, please! Both of you please stop!" Shion pleaded. "She hit me first." I said childishly He was silent for a moment, then knelt next to the fallen dog. "Inukashi, please!" He begged. She spit at him angrily, "You're so stupid! You forgive everything he does to you. He left you for 6 years and expected you to stay true to him. He could have screwed around with a bunch of girls and you wouldn't care would you? You'd still follow him around like a puppy. I bet if that Rat told you to jump off the cliff, you would!" "That's not true!" He protested "Oh really? Lets try it then. Rat." She scowled up at me. I stared daggers back at her. "No." "You're both disgusting...you let him soften you up Rat...don't forget how the world works...and you. Don't always listen to 's going to hurt you more." She warned us both before staggering away into the darkness of the hallway. We were both quiet for a while, listening to the wind. Shion moved first when he got up to dust off his pants. "I'm going to go get Shion…" He slunk away quietly. I watched him fade away as well...leaving me alone in the darkness.

**Animelover5510 here! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Animelover5510, signing out! *salutes* R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Drink away the hurt

**I'm gonna let Shion do the disclaimer today :)**

**Shion: *peeks out* Um...thank you...um**

**Nezumi: *pokes* Come on and say it already. The readers wanna read about me some more.**

**Shion: Oh! I'm sorry! Animelover5510 does not own No.6 or any characters. Thank you. *runs off***

**Nezumi: *shakes head* Baka…*follows***

Ch. 3

Shion P.O.V

I trudged through the halls, thinking. "Of course I wouldn't jump off a cliff. That's just stupid...but...if it was Rat...I guess I could...no! That's not bad. That just shows that I trust him. He's helped me a lot. Of course I'd like to put my trust in him. It's the least I can do. He's saved me on more than one occasion. It's only natural…" I shook my head and walked into Shions room. "Daddy!" He cried as he jumped into my open arms. I laughed, "Hey Shion! Did you have fun playing with Rikiga? You weren't too rough again were you?" He shook his head "No! But look! I lost a tooth!" He opened his mouth wide so I could see the hole where his canine would be. "Oh wow! We'll have to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy." We both grinned at each other. "Okay then. We better get back to papa, yeah?" He nodded again before yawning. I giggled quietly, "Looks like someone's sleepy. Lets get you to bed then." I walked back the way Nezumi was as Shion lied his head on my shoulder to fall asleep. I smiled. He looked so calm without a care in the world...unlike his daddy. i sighed, suddenly melancholy again. "So what if Nezumi slept with a lot of women...it's not like we're...together." My chest tightened painfully in my chest. "Right...all those kisses were just...nothing. Greetings and goodbyes. We were just friends." I came into the room and forced a grin on my face. I had to be tough for Rat. "We're back! Rat?" I called. He wasn't there. I gently set Shion next to a dog so I could cry. I put my head into my knees and sobbed quietly. "I knew it. Rat never had feelings for me. I was a fool to fall for him. He'd never like me. He liked women. He could never like me. I was stupid and naive like he said." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Shion?" I peeked up only to see Inukashi. I wiped my face and smiled. "Oh! Hey Dogkeeper. What's up?" She looked at me for a while until I looked away. "Lets go." she said suddenly after a long silence. "Huh?" "We're going out." She announced as though it was obvious. "Where?" "You'll see. For now, lets just go okay?" I looked at her. She was being nicer than usual. "Are you feeling unwell Dogkeeper?" "No. Now shut up and come on before I change my mind." The owner snapped as she stalked off. I chuckled a little as I got up. "Take care of Shion okay?" I told the dog. She nodded and licked his face to reassure me. I smiled. "Okay." I followed my boss. We ended up in a market. "I want 5 cases of the strongest alcohol you got." She yelled over the counter. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your ass." The person behind the counter grumbled. Inukashi cheekily grabbed her butt as she stuck out tongue. He merely flipped her off. She grabbed the bag, put 2 gold coins on the counter, looked at me, and walked out the door. I thanked the man with a wave before hurrying after the tomboy. She lead me back to the hotel and into a vacant room. There was a silence as she set the bag down with a thump. Then she loudly announced, "Tonight...we drink away our sorrows!" then proceeded to hand me two cases of liquor. "Inukashi?" She glanced at me with a grunt while gulping down her third bottle. "i can't drink this." The buyer gave me a blank look. I felt my face burn a little. "I've...never drank alcohol before." her look remained for a few seconds before she burst into uproarious laughter. "Oh my God, what a saint. What a prude! She collapsed onto the couch, unable to stand. My face burned even hotter. "Inukashi! Don't laugh at me." I only made her laugh harder. I huffed, "Alright! Enough!" I grabbed a bottle and took a huge gulp. I immediately spat it back out. "Ugh! What is this? It's terrible." The dog fell onto the floor in tears. "Oh...Shion...sto-can't breathe!" She gasped out while I spluttered. She eventually calmed down when she took a drink. "You have to get used to it. Try it again. It tastes bad at first, but it gets better after a little bit." I grimaced but managed to keep it down. "It's still gross." I complained. "Give it time Shion, geez!" I pouted but continued drinking. "Hey...you were right. It's not that bad." I took bigger drinks until I'd finished a bottle and a half. "Hey...why is everything so...fuzzy?" I asked but it came out wrong. She snickered "You're drunk already? I'm already on my 7th one." I shook my head but ended up falling on my butt as the world swirled. "I'mnurtdrinck." I disagreed in a slur. She laughed with a shake of her head. I hiccuped with a giggle as Rat walked in. **(A/N: Hooookay...I'm slurring words for effect. You can attempt to figure it out if ya want, but I'm putting a key at the bottom sooo…*shrugs* Continue on!)** "Hey! IssNezermi! SiyhaInucooshi! Haha! Isurcooshi! WelcimbuckNezermi!" She laughed a 'hello' as well. I got up to go over by him but ended up tripping and landing face first into the floor. "Oh...helloflur!" I couldn't stop laughing! "Shion?" i heard a velvet voice ask. "Oh! Thassrigh! Iwasgunnacumsayhi!" I crawled over to hug his leg. "Hi! Hey, why'reyou...sacoooold?" I asked him in confusion. His face was swirly. "Hey...I'm...sleppy…" I fell asleep across his icy feet.

Nezumi P.O.V

I looked down at the drunken boy then at the smirking dog in fury. "Inukashi...What the Hell...did you do?" She glared at me. "I helped him. Unlike you." "What the Hell does that mean?! How does being dead drunk help anything?" I snarled. Her face twisted. "You selfish bastard! Pay attention to someone but yourself once in a while! He was bawling his eyes out for you! You don't even care do you? Huh? Answer me!" She yelled. I closed off my face while picking up Shion. He snuggled into me with a delighted hum. "Goodnight Dogkeeper." I left quietly while she seethed behind us,

**Key:**

**Hey! IssNezermi! SiyhaInucooshi! Haha! Isurcooshi! WelcimbuckNezermi!" =Hey! It's Nezumi! Say Hi Inukashi! Haha! I said Cooshie. Welcome back Nezumi!**

**"Oh...helloflur!" = Oh...hello floor!**

**"Oh! Thassrigh! Iwasgunnacumsayhi!" = Oh! That's right! I was gonna come say hi!**

**"Hi! Hey, why'reyou...sacoooold?" = hi! Hey...Why're you so coooold?**

****

Yo! That's all for now! :) Tune in for the next chapter though! It's gonna get...well...i think you know. *winks* Not too much though. Shion is, after all reeeeally drunk XD R&R my lovely readers. This is your beloved master, Animelover5510, signing off! (n_n)


End file.
